This invention relates to a system for preventing the overheating of rear engine for use in a motor-scraper or the like with engines mounted on the front and rear portions of the vehicle body.
In general, motor-scrapers with engines mounted on the front and rear portions of the vehicle body are disadvantageous in that the rear engine is poorer in ventilation than the front engine. Furthermore, the rear engine draws therein the air which has cooled the front engine and consequently is heated to an elevated temperature as the cooling air therefor so that it tends to be overheated.